Petals in the Wind: A Final Chance
by DappledleafTheBootiful
Summary: Petalkit didn't know that she was a reincarnation of one of the most infamous villains in DesertClan. She didn't know why the voices in her head never left her alone. She didn't know that there was a beast of a cat inside of her, waiting to take control of her body. But Echostar did, and he would do everything in his power to ensure the clan's safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I have actually gotten an idea for a possible series! Here is the summary:**

Petalkit didn't know that she was a reincarnation of one of the most infamous villains of DesertClan. She didn't know why the voices in her head never left her alone. She didn't know that there was a beast of a cat inside of her, waiting to take control of her body. She didn't know that one day, the voices would take over and she would gradually lose her sanity, killing everyone who she knew and loved.

But Echostar did, and he would risk everything to make sure that the cat inside would never take over. Though even he couldn't anticipate what would happen.

The only thing he did know was the strange visions surrounding the words: _Petals drift on the breeze for hours on end, trusting the wind to never let them hit the ground. But eventually, the wind betrays the petal and it flutters to the ground, drowning in a murky puddle._

**Now for the allegiances.**

**DesertClan**

_These cats live in a large territory, the borders at the edge of the desert. The threats are many and prey is few and far between. They have adapted to have tawny or sandy coats and short, but insulated fur. Though due to accepting rogues from other areas, some cats have different fur colours._

**Leader**-**Echostar-A pale ginger and white tom with comically large ears and green eyes**

**Deputy-Hawktalon-A reddish brown tom with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat-Nightbreeze-A pale grey she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-Shallowpool-A sandy coloured tom with green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Tawnysplash-A tawny coloured tom with green eyes **

**Spiralpelt-A white she-cat with a grey patch almost resembling a spiral on her chest and blue eyes**

**Wolffern-A sandy coloured she-cat with a white patch on her forehead and green eyes**

**Morningdrop-A pale ginger tom with green eyes**

_**Apprentice-Yellowpaw**_

**Azuregaze-A pale russet she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sandyshadow-A sandy coloured tom with green eyes**

**Sorrelrunner-A calico she-cat with a fluffy tail and amber eyes**

**Briarfoot-A pale brown tom with green eyes**

**Swifteagle-A pale ginger tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Yellowpaw-A sandy coloured she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Bluemoon-A blueish grey she-cat with hazel eyes (Mother to Ivykit- Pale silver she-cat with green eyes, Brackenkit-A sandy coloured tom with hazel eyes, Petalkit-A sandy coloured she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye)**

**Palmface-A tawny coloured she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Sweetkit-A ginger and white she-kit with blue eyes, and Shykit-A pale brown tabby tom with green eyes)**

**Elders**

**Coldwhisper-A grey tabby tom with green eyes**

**Hazelmouse-A tawny she-cat with hazel eyes**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Briarfoot sat by Bluemoon as they gazed at the three kits, entwined in a mass of fur and paws. _

_"Ivykit, Petalkit, Brackenkit." Bluemoon repeated their names in a soft murmur. They named them the night before when they were born and Bluemoon was terrified that she would somehow forget their names. _

_Briarfoot couldn't see how one of them was related to a vision that both Echostar and Nightbreeze saw, along with the words of a mysterious prophecy: __Petals drift on the breeze for hours on end, trusting the wind to never let them hit the ground. But eventually, the wind betrays the petal and it flutters to the ground, drowning in a murky puddle._

_It didn't sound like a prophecy. Just meaningless ramble. It was sheer coincidence that the prophecy came on the night that they were born. Though the 'petal' parts worried him a little. He tried to brush it off, but he wondered if Petalkit was something to do with it._

_But what could a kit have to do with it? He looked at the day-old kit, feeling a mixture of love and fear. Was Petalkit a part?_

_He tried to forget it, going off to try and hunt instead. _


	2. The Voices

**I would like to thank Guest for being my first reviewer. Small pieces of praise and criticism really do make my day.**

**Chapter One**

_**The Voices**_

"Bet that you can't catch me!" Brackenkit cried as he dashed away, a stick in his jaws. That was the game. You had to take the stick and put it on your rock. The winner was who did it first. It was simple, but aroused amusement in the young kits.

Petalkit raced after him, her paws leaving marks in the desert sand. The camp basically consisted of a few small bushes and cacti and large, flat rocks. The cats slept on rocks that gave them warmth in the freezing nights.

_You need that stick._

A voice filled her thoughts, pushing away the excitement of playing.

_You must get that stick._

Petalkit didn't argue. When she tried to, the voice would be mean to her. It would give her chilling nightmares and call her rude names. She had learnt to obey the voices from a young age.

"I'll get the stick." She muttered, running as fast as her paws could carry her. It was no longer a game. If she didn't get the stick, it would be another night of nightmares.

_Good girl. _The voice praised her.

Petalkit threw herself on her brother, tackling him to the ground. Without realising it, her unsheathed claws dug into his pelt, drawing blood as she tried to get the stick.

"You're hurting me! _Mother_!" He screamed as Petalkit tried to grab the stick.

He dropped it when she loosened her grip and he fled to Bluerose and Briarfoot. Petalkit grabbed it and raced over to a quiet area of the camp.

"I got it." She whispered to the voice, quietly so that no cat heard.

_Good. You are one step closer to what you deserve. What we deserve. _

"What does a stick have to do with it?"

_The stick has nothing to do with it. It is part of your training._

_"_What training?"

_The training on how to become a good leader. You are learning how to catch rogues when they steal prey._ The voice told her.

"Okay. I can't wait to chase away rogues for real!" She forgot to be quiet, mentally kicking herself when several cats looked her way.

"Who are you talking to?" Petalkit's sister, Ivykit, came over, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing." Petalkit answered quickly. She couldn't tell anyone about the voice. The voice told her that if she did, then she would die.

Once, she nearly spoke of it and woke up in a dark forest full of shadows. She only got a scratch on her cheek, but it scared her out of ever wanting to tell again.

"Why did you attack Brackenkit?" The tabby asked.

_You tripped and fell on him._ The voice murmured when she failed to come up with an answer.

"I tripped and fell on him." Petalkit repeated.

Ivykit didn't seem to believe her. "You attacked Shykit a quarter moon ago."

_That pest. You need to get rid of her. _

Shock filled Petalkit's face but she managed to mask it. Ivykit noticed and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"You're weird now Petalkit." She said simply, walking off.

_She will be the first to go. When you are stronger, you must exterminate her. Nothing must stand in the way of your leadership._

* * *

**Sorry that it is short! There will be longer chapters though.**


	3. Fun and Games

**I will quickly answer some reviews and then get onto Chapter 2, 2.0**

**Dewdrop-I have not yet decided on her complete fate. Who knows if she will end up an antagonist or protagonist. Maybe both!**

**Orange peel 5-How you read the coded chapter, I do not know. But glad that you liked it.**

**Guest-Glad you like it!**

**Crystalshine of LightClan-Indeed, OCs are permitted. More information is at the end so please read that before sending in your kitties.**

**PheonixRune-Haha, they'd be no use up against this evil ghosty.**

**KT FeatherSage-Thank you for your lovely review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**All Fun And Games**_

Anxious hazel orbs scanned Petalkit's every move. Brackenkit was not known for being a cowardly cat, but he couldn't help glancing at his wound every so often, as if it might instantaneously fester.

Petalkit was aware of this, and the she-kit struggled to mask her hurt. Her family wasn't classed as tight-knit, but Brackenkit was her kin, and watching your sibling fearfully observe your movements wasn't desirable.

Ivykit had been spending more and more time with Sweetkit, an irritating kit who seemed to almost look up to Petalkit's bossy sister. Petalkit didn't know why, as Ivykit wasn't a cat to look up to.

"Brackenkit, c'mon!" A voice made the tom jump and he broke his gaze, scampering off swiftly to join Ivykit and the others.

Petalkit decided to come over, not wanting to be left out. Brackenkit didn't seem delighted, but said no word of protest, looking at Ivykit to see how the ringleader would react to a rather unwanted arrival.

"Hey, Petalkit!" Sweetkit gave a smile that seemed fake, not quite reaching her azure pools.

"What are you playing?" Petalkit asked, deciding that Ivykit saying nothing was a good thing. Better than being hissed at. Ivykit wasn't a mean cat, but when things didn't go how the eldest kit wanted them to, then she could use a rather cutting tongue against those who didn't play 'correctly'.

"Freeze Tag." Ivykit said, saying the name as if the name deserved a great deal of honour and respect.

"Yep." Shykit came over from talking briefly with his sibling. "I am assuming that you know how to play?" He could have been speaking to any of them, but his emerald optics stared at only Petalkit.

Petalkit nodded, "Yep."

"Great!" Ivykit finally spoke. She seemed almost too bright, like it was a false tone. "Let's start. Petalkit, you're It. Last one running will win." The game, more often than not, didn't end. It was a long game, as you had to be fast with catching the Runners. They could unfreeze each other so if you were slow, then you would have all three unfrozen.

That was not the true way to play but it was Ivykit' way and nobody could be bothered to argue with her. Nobody was afraid of doing so, except occasionally Brackenkit, when Ivykit was in a bad mood, but they didn't due to the fact that the bossy kit could argue for moons on end if she had to.

Being It was something they all hated, so Brackenkit looked slightly less nervous about yesterday's attacker joining in.

_'Such a wimp.'_ The voice in her head purred, mirroring her thoughts. _'You didn't get lucky in the Siblings Department.'_

No, she didn't get lucky. A coward as a brother and a stubborn bossy-boots for a sister. She wasn't fond of Sweetkit either. Shykit, she had rarely spoken to. He wasn't shy, like his name suggested, but he wasn't much of a speaker normally. Privately, Petalkit thought 'Quietkit' was a more appropriate name for the tom.

"Begin!" Ivykit yowled, and the kits took off, pursued by Petalkit as she tried to catch them all, quickly losing her thoughts, lost in the game.

* * *

_"Such an innocent being." She gave a soft chuckle to herself, observing the kit through the puddle than gave them a glimpse of the world. "Yet I see so much of Rosewind in her already." _

_She mused to herself, settling into a crouched position, paws folded, tail wrapped around her small frame. _

_"Will it really work?" He, a stocky tom, asked. His voice was uncertain as he searched the female for answers. "I mean, this is something__ new."_

_"Rosewind failed. She was given a chance to start again. Who would pass it up or fail at the last thing they had?" She narrowed her eyes, "Stop being so foolish." _

_"Yes, but remember the tiny, little problem? She cannot control the kit yet, only speak to it. Controlling will not happen for some time. What if the kit ignores her, or gets killed? Nothing is yet for certain."_

_She was getting annoyed with the tom, sitting straight, tail lashing. The tom may have been stocky, and the she-cat small, but with a thunderous expression, the tom daren't argue. "It will work." She hissed. "Now go, I can't be bothered to waste my time with a tom like you."_

_Grateful to have his life, the tom fled and the she-cat returned to her previous position. _

_"Rosewind," She whispered in a barely audible hiss, gazing into the pool, "you'd better not screw this up."_

* * *

**I need OCs, but for a completely different clan. Well, more of a large band of loners.**

**They have ranks like a wolf pack, so if you don't understand some, maybe you could search them up.**

**I need a name for this band so could you all give me some suggestions as well? Thanks!**

**The...**

**HIGHEST RANKS**

**Alpha F-OPEN**

**Alpha M-OPEN**

**Beta-1 OPEN**

**Gamma-2 OPEN**

**Delta-3 OPEN**

**Epsilon-1 OPEN**

**Zeta-2 OPEN**

**Eta-4 OPEN**

**Theta-1 OPEN**

**Iota-1 OPEN**

**Lambda-Bloodmoon-A pure black she-cat with blue optics, 2 OPEN**

* * *

**MID RANKS**

**Sigma-2 OPEN**

**Tau-1 OPEN**

**Upsilon-2 OPEN**

* * *

**LOW RANKS**

**Apprentices-3 OPEN**

**Omega-1 OPEN**

* * *

**OTHER**

**Queens-3 OPEN**

**Kits-UNLIMITED OPEN**

* * *

**I only chose ones most vital to the unnamed loner group, as I didn't want to overpopulate the group. It's still unrealistically large but I can't help that. **

**I will accept OCs until submissions stop coming in or until we get too far into the story and they have already been introduced. Any still open will be done by me.**

**Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter! **

**UPDATE**

**Oop, I forgot one thing. **

**Here is the desired form.**

**Name(Preferably a loner name but warrior names are permitted)-**

**Rank-**

**Appearance(Must be realistic. If not, I will modify them slightly)-**

**Age-**

**Personality(They must have flaws as well. No Mary-Sues'!)-**

**Kin(Must be included in your review)-**

**Backstory-**

**Somebody has already submitted a cat so thank you for doing so! I'll add them in now quickly.**

**Also, again, I would greatly appreciate it if some people gave me some names. I would prefer it if there were three words. The first being The, the second a verb or adjective, the last being a noun or verb. An example would be The Running Stars, or The Black Chasers**

**Yes, I know that most likely confusing. If you're confuddled, let me know or simply don't submit some name choices.**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT (And short chapter)

**I'm afraid that this is more of an announcement than a chapter. Though, it isn't a cancellation announcement, so that's good, I suppose!**

**There won't be many, if any, updates for both this and the DOTC AU for some time. Maybe a few days, maybe a few weeks. I'm working on some cover designs for them, as I recently began getting into art. I promise that neither have been, or will be, cancelled for the foreseeable future! **

**Now for a short story/chapter so I don't get showered with angry reviews!**

**Also, sorry for possibly wasting time with the previous chapter about the ranked OCs. I changed my mind and came to a better idea. I'll still use OCs, just not for that.**

**Nightmare**

Petalkit was seated bellow the large, intimidating frame of a stranger, who glared down, hostility easily noticeable within its glazed yellow gaze. There was something about its presence that seemed..familiar, but the young kit was quick to brush it off, used to strange happenings.

The second thing she became aware of, was her surroundings. A bleak, empty forest of red and black, a complete opposite to forests that that the youngster had imagined.

The third, was that, for the first time in ages, the Voice in her mind was silent, as if allowing her thoughts to roam freely.

Finally, the kit noticed that, throughout the few minutes spent thinking, the feline in front was silent, completely frozen, without even the rising and falling of breath that she was quick to notice during games where staying frozen was the whole point.

Strangely enough, none of these thoughts were enough to strike fear in Petalkit's heart, feeling the same innocent curiosity that came with youth.

Head tilted slightly, the kit reached out a paw and poked the other cat, waiting for a reaction. At first, there was none, the figure staying just as still as before. But then, it began to speak in choppy sentences that made little sense to the young kit.

"_We have been waiting. You are nearly ready. Only a few moons. We will be waiting. But not for much longer."_

**I was tempted to just make it an amusing chapter, but I decided to put in a rather importantish little bit. Hope it is good enough for the time being!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We've finally reached a little five-chapter milestone (If you count the allegiances and small chapter)! Hopefully as I slowly get back into writing this will actually get updated more than once a blue moon.**

**We have also gotten over five hundred views on this story already, despite it being only a few thousand words so far. So two two mini milestones :D**

**And, I have been unable to think of a decent little cover for this, so for now the story will have to go without a cover. Though it's coming! Someday.**

**Final thing, I have set a schedule for this and the other story I'm working on. PitW will get updated on hopefully a Monday, Thursday and Sunday, the DotC one being done on Tuesdays and Saturdays. **

**As this is a little more popular (views-per-chapter wise) this will be updated a little more than the other.**

**Happy AN over and onto the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Imminent Doom**_

"Yellowtail! Yellowtail! Yellowtail!" The clan yowled towards the darkening skies. Ceremonies typically happened around sunrise and sunset, 'Due to the milder temperature' Echostar had said. Petalkit just thought that their leader secretly liked the pretty views. Not that she would say that to him.

Several moons had passed since the rather weird dream, and the voice had gone. Vanishing as soon as she woke up.

Of course, she didn't miss it, but it was strange playing games with the others without being forced into anything. Despite the fact that she hadn't 'assaulted', as her siblings called it, another for a few moons, Brackenkit still treated her with an unsure wariness, Ivykit as blunt and fake as always.

Still, only four moons or so until their apprentice. The older kits, Sweetkit and Shykit, had only a moon to go. The she-kit being a tad too irritating, and the tom keeping whatever excitement he felt to himself. As usual.

"Brackenkit, Petalkit." Ivykit was slipping out of the cluster of cats towards a deserted area, calling their names in a hushed tone.

_What does she want? _Petalkit wondered to herself, instinctively following their mini-leader. It wasn't often that she was being called to join a game.

"Bluemoon said that we have to stay through the entire ceremony. You heard her say that." Petalkit winced as her words came out a little bossier than they were meant to. She wasn't trying to act like a boring, perfect kit, but she definitely sounded like one.

"I have a way to congratulate Yellowpaw on her-"

"Yellowtail." Petalkit interrupted Ivykit, wondering if she had even been listening to the ceremony.

"What?" Ivykit looked genuinely confused, though it quickly gave way to irritation at being interrupted whilst explaining her 'master plan'.

"Yellowtail," The sandy she-kit repeated, "Her warrior name."

"Whatever. Anyway, I know the perfect way to congratulate Yellow_tail_." Ivykit finished, emphasising the warrior's prefix, deliberately.

"What?" Brackenkit finally spoke, hazel eyes betraying his interest in whatever this idea was.

"We stick thorns in her nest!" Ivykit's eyes shone as she finally said what she had been dying to share.

The tom-kit looked horrified at her declaration, "We can't do that!"

Petalkit feigned a yawn, "If you want to prank Yellowtail, at least think of a decent idea."

Obviously offended at having her idea shot down, Ivykit glared at Petalkit, "Well, what's your idea?" She spat, still managing to keep her voice lowered.

Secretly, she had no idea, disagreeing with Ivykit on impulse. "Come with me and I'll show you." She began heading off, hoping to get inspired by something.

Ivykit huffed but began trailing behind after ensuring that they weren't being watched by the other kits. Sweetkit was known for being a tell-tale at times.

They headed away from the camp towards a more grassy part of the desert, Petalkit enjoying reigning over the others for a few sweet moments.

"How about..cactus spines!" Petalkit's gaze landed on a rather large cactus, covered in a prickly exterior. It would be a pain, quite literally, to remove the spines but they were far more prickly than a thorny bush. Many cats had small scars from trying to get some of the water from inside and slipping, or treading on a spine. The she-kit winced at the thought, but refused to backtrack.

Ivykit seemed reluctant, either due to disliking her sibling, or the risk of removing the spines, to respond. Though, her reply was worth the short wait, "Fine."

Brackenkit froze, gaze staring towards the thick grass. Petalkit shouldered past her brother, "Come on, scaredy-kit." She teased him, unable to see anything where he was looking.

He seemed more than happy to get away, joining Ivykit in tugging out the spines.

What _had _unnerved the young kit? Petalkit found herself drawn to the 'site of imminent doom', unable to shake off a feeling of being observed.

_Get away!_

A shrill yowl made her jump, and she turned sharply to see if the others had heard the warning. It was a surprise to see them both, even Brackenkit, oblivious to the cry. It seemed that her strange voices had returned. Brilliant.

She opened her jaws to call and warn the others. If there really was something there, then they had to run.

_Leave them and go!_

Petalkit flattened her ears, torn between disobeying whoever was warning her, and getting her siblings to safety. She may have disliked them both, Ivykit especially, but she didn't want them to _die_!

She had dithered for a moment too long. With a blood-curdling, and rather high-pitched, howl, a gingery canine emerged from the bushes, running straight for the kits, another following behind.

Brackenkit was quickly off, pelting towards the direction of the camp. He wasn't good at many things, the cowardly tom, but he really could run.

One followed quickly after the departing kit, both coyotes communicating in a series of barks and howls. The other turned towards Ivykit, who quickly began moving away from the cactus towards Petalkit, her tail almost doubling in size.

It all came in slow motion. The coyote lunged, crashing onto Ivykit, seizing the terrified she-kit in its jaws, shaking her like a ragdoll. Ivykit began struggling, giving a deafening screech that suddenly became ominously silent as the snarling coyote dropped the limp frame. Her beautiful pelt was impossible to distinguish. Everything was red. Far too red.

Petalkit was unable to move, trembling as she observed the horror in front of her, eyes wide.

_Leave her! _

The voice came again, sounding more exasperated than anything.

"My kit!" Relief coursed through the young kit as Briarfoot raced towards the scene, following Hawktalon and Sorrelrunner.

Seeming to not notice her shaking frame hidden in the grass, he joined the others in fighting off the coyote, who was in no mood to leave.

Hawktalon, who appeared to be leading the attack, leapt towards the coyote's face, clinging as blood welled up, inevitably blinding the aggressive canine. It gave a yelp, rapidly shaking its head and stepping backwards, trying to get rid of the attacker who brought on this pain.

Briarfoot grabbed Ivykit, scanning around briefly before finally noticing the hidden kit and quickly heading over. He gave a flick of his tail, silently signalling for the traumatised she-kit to follow behind.

Petalkit daren't ask if she was dead until they got back. Both were placed in the medicine cat den, even though she had not been harmed.

"Is she.." Her voice faded to silence, unable to say aloud her fears. Really, she expected her to be dead, but optimism, however little, kept her hoping that despite the odds, Ivykit was alive. Sure, her sibling had many, many flaws, but she would never wish harm on even her worst enemy.

"Yes."

It was such a simple word, but Petalkit was unable to hold back a small, delighted purr that quickly petered out as Nightbreeze's serious expression didn't change.

"What's wrong with her?" Petalkit was openly pleading. "Surely whatever's wrong isn't worse than death itself."

"That's true." The medicine-cat gave a slight smile, "If you really want to know. Your sister has a high chance of suffering long term affects from the attack, such as disability and breathing problems. And that's if she manages to survive." It was known that Nightbreeze was perhaps a little too honest with the younger members of the clan when it came to explaining things, but Petalkit didn't care. She didn't want to be kept in the dark about this.

"And..And is Brackenkit okay?"

"We don't know." Was Nightbreeze's response, her gaze revealing worry and concern for the tom.

"What does that mean?" Petalkit didn't understand. Either he was okay, like herself, or he wasn't, like Ivykit.

"Petalkit, your brother hasn't come back."


End file.
